Sticky Note Romance
by Blade100
Summary: Tess tries to improve her relationship between Jessica and herself. Will she succeed? TessXJessica, if you squint your eyes.


**Sticky Note Romance**

Tess sighed as she sat in her seat. Her eyes glanced to the right and she saw familiar figures glaring at her with hate and bitterness. Rachel and Jessica.

By now, most of the school had forgiven her for what she had done during her freshmen year. They didn't love her, and many didn't talk to her, but they had accepted that she wasn't the same girl who hurt them. Some even tried to be her friends. There were only two more girls whose feelings hadn't changed at all. The same two girls who looked like they were trying to melt Tess' brain with heat vision.

The bell rang and all the teenagers quickly began packing their things and running out the door for lunch. Tess quickly ran over to Rachel and Jessica, but the two seemed to ignore her as they walked down the hall.

"Rachel! Jessica! Wait," she begged, quickly getting in their way.

"Move," Jessica ordered, glaring at the cat.

"Look, I just want to talk."

"Well, we want you to move. So move!" Rachel growled, taking a step forward.

"I don't want to fight! Just listen to me. I don't want to graduate with you thinking I'm still Tess the Bitch. I've changed."

"You may have convinced everyone here that you're some saint, but to us, you're still the same!" Rachel declared, before slapping the girl's face. By now, many of the kids had stopped their walk towards the lunch room and were watching the catfight. "Can the 'new' you heal my brother from what you did to him? No! It can't!"

"I'm not the same!" Tess cried angrily, holding her cheek.

"Don't you dare lie to us," Jessica commanded, holding Rachel back from clawing the girl's eyes out.

"Just give me a chance to prove it! I'm not the same!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" a teacher roared, walking over. "All of you disperse! As for you three, detention, afterschool, today!" he commanded, pointing at three.

"But she started it!" Jessica argued.

"I don't care who started it, you all have detention! Now get to lunch. Damn kids," he mumbled, walking off.

"Wow. You're right. You really have changed from a bitch," the purple cat girl growled, glaring at Tess before walking away with Rachel.

"…Damn it," whispered our heroine, slapping her forehead.

* * *

"All of you are here because you are worthless little ingrates who don't deserve to be at this school. I hope you all realize that. Oh, look who decided to grace us with their presences!" the teacher announced, seeing Jessica and Rachel entering. "Both of you, take a seat and shut up."

The two girls scanned the room and to their frustration there were only two seats left, one next to a girl cat with a leather jacket and another next to Tess. Jessica placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, before walking over to Tess and sitting next to her, placing her bag on the ground by her seat.

She quietly began working on her homework as the class became silent, the only sound being the grinding of pencils against paper and the turn of a book's pages. The teacher was ignoring the students, only glancing up on occasion before refocusing on his book. This gave Tess the chance to talk to one of the girls who hated her so much without them going outright ballistic. Hopefully.

Jessica felt something poking her arm and she looked at the source of it, seeing Tess poking her with a folded up sticky note. She glared at the yellow cat before snatching it from her hand.

**I'm sorry**, it read.

Tess watched Jessica scribble on it before sliding over the table back to her. **You should be. I had a date tonight**, it read.

The half Ragdoll and half Bengal quickly got out a new sticky note and wrote on it, before handing it to Jessica. **I'm sorry. For everything. I want things to be better between the three of us.**

The note was soon returned with Jessica's response. **Things are just fine between Rachel and I. You can go rot, underground.**

Tess silently sighed as she saw the note and decided to let their talk die for now as she tried to find some common ground she could use to talk to Jessica with. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the female cat's homework and saw that she seemed to be struggling with a problem. She quickly wrote the problem on another piece of paper, before writing something on another sticky note. She then placed the note in front of Jessica and smiled as she read it.

**The answer is 18.**

**Trying to trick me? **The note asked as Jessica slid it back. But as Tess read it, she saw the pink cat looking at the answer key at the back of her book, before closing it as she realized her hated foe was right.

Jessica glared at the girl and she saw Tess slide the larger paper to her, showing off her work. She copied it onto her own and then looked at the yellow cat, before tapping her pencil against another problem. A small smile appeared on Tess' face, as she began to write down the same advice Daisy had given her to help her get through Math.

* * *

"Alright, ya little punks! Get out! I better not see any of you again," the teacher declared, standing up and unlocking the door. The teenagers quickly ran out of the door, including our pair of friends: Rachel and Jessica.

"Hey, Rachel, you go on ahead of me. I have to go drop off some homework in my locker," the purple cat smiled. The dog girl nodded and waved goodbye to her friend, walking off by herself. As she did, Tess walked up to Jessica. "What?"

"So are we…okay?"

"You think, just because you helped me on one homework assignment, it's going to make up for all the shit you put everyone though?" Tess was taken back a bit as she stepped closer, their noses nearly touching. "You were a bitch. There is no way you can deny that. No way can you make me forget about it." Jessica followed with a sigh and a very weak smile. "But maybe if you keep this 'nice girl' act up, I might start forgiving you. See you tomorrow, Tess." The cat waved goodbye to her old enemy and walked off to her locker, leaving our heroine by herself.

"…Baby steps, Tess, baby steps."

**END**

Fun Fact: This was originally supposed to be a full on romance story, but ended up becoming a friendship one. Shame. I wanted to write about girlXgirl.


End file.
